The Later Years
by the-dramatic-harmonica
Summary: All the Characters have left Horizon and are in college, Peter calls tot host a Horizon reuion, which might just reunite Scott and Shelby who fell apart.Please R&R if you love HG
1. Broken Hearts and Memories

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the characters or Higher Ground, although i wish i owned Scott!

And i know it's been like what, 8 years? but i jsut found higher ground [on and and got addicted, so please, if you love it like i do, R&R!

* * *

The rain pattered on the window loudly, drowning out the tv. He sat up and shut it off lazily, not moving from his couch. He thought years ago, when it had all been so hard and somehow, he had gotten over it, hadn't he? The problems hadn't vanished but he had worked on it. It was late at night and she was in his thoughts yet again, he thought to call, but knew he didn't have her number, he wished for a fraction of a second that he had stayed, forgotten everything, but then, where would be now? Certainly not here. He looked around his messy apartment and a large sigh left his lips. He had to snap out of this, it wasn't the worst day, he'd had so much worse and it wasn't nearly the best, but somehow, after all the years, he still missed her. Suddenly having an idea, he rose up from his couch, for what seemed to be the first time in years and walked around the room, pulling his jersey over his head and throwing it lazily into the laundry basket. As he walked to his bedroom, he picked up things, mostly clothes, off the living room floor and stored them away in their appropriate places.

Upon reaching his bedroom, he seemed to have forgotten what he came for and sighed, knowing that he should call his father, although they hadn't seen each other since his graduation. His mind flashed back to the memory.

"You'll have fun"

"I know" he replied lazily.

"Well, this is it, you've done great, you really have"

"I know" he replied again and without even saying more than "goodbye" they had parted roads forever, sure they had called each other and spoken, but nothing more. It seemed a distant memory.

He shook the memory out of his head and picked up his phone, listening to the dial tone, waiting for nothing but not able to call. He placed the phone back onto it's receiver and jumped as the phone rang, is if cued. He picked it up and tried to answer.

"Hello?"

"Hey Scott, how's the knee?" He recognized his coach's voice right away.

"think you can play this Friday?" He counted in his head and suddenly, the darkness looming over him vanished and he could hear the crowds, see the lights smiling down on him.

"Yes sir, I'll be at practice tomorrow" and with that the coach thanked him and the conversation ended. He crawled back to his couch and slumped on it, listening to the rain and thinking about the place he wished he had never left.

* * *

It was in the few moments that they got alone together, the kids were about the campus, doing what they usually do, socializing, talking, learning, but these moments were for them. She was standing with her back to him, fixing herself a coffee, he jumped up, ready to pitch his idea to her.

"A what?" Sophie asked, freezing before putting her sugar into her coffee.

"A reunion!" Peter called ecstatically as he wrapped his arms around her. She nudged him away so that she had room to stir her coffee.

"I don't know, Peter, It'll be hard to get in touch with everyone and I think that -"

"Hank says he can find a way for Kat to get down, they still keep in touch you know and I know we can find some people, it'll be great" he edged her on.

"It does sound tempting, but who do you think will come?" she asked

"Scott, Shelby, Ezra, Juliet, Daisy….well, I could go on, Please Soph?" he got down on his knees and pretended to beg.

"Fine!" she shouted out, laughing. He stood up, pecked her on the cheek and ran to call everyone he knew. She drank her coffee, watching him run off and laughing, gazing at the ring on her finger, a smile spreading across her face.

* * *

The Jazz music played softly in the background as both girls dove into their reading. Alyssa hadn't finished that Psychology essay and her roommate was just reading, waiting until she had to go meet him at the café. The phone rang and without moving her eyes from her computer and the line that she had just written, Alyssa picked up the phone. She asked a hello and then passed it back over her head, not turning to her roommate.

"Phone call for you" Alyssa shouted out but her roommate didn't move.

"who is it" she asked, not moving her eyes from her book.

"Some Horizon thing" Alyssa said, still holding out the phone to her.

"um, alright" Juliet replied sceptically, getting up from her bed and taking the phone.

"hello?" She asked, sounding happy, and why shouldn't she be?

"Juliet, Hey, Peter here, I hope you remember, just calling to let you know that 2 weeks from now, we are planning a Horizon Reunion, we'd love if you could come!" A familiar voice proposed.

"Oh, ok, I'll see" She replied, already making up her mind to go.

* * *

She had strolled down the street to the café, since they had planned to meet that night anyway, it wasn't hard when he only lived 20 minutes away, at a neighbouring college, she remembered that she had called him at midnight one day and he had rushed over, to see if she was ok, she knew she loved him, but she just couldn't take the step, she wasn't ready to, although she knew he was. They were close enough to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but they had never had an official date. She tapped her fingers on the table as her food arrived and waited for him. He entered and saw her, at their table, immediately and he came over and she pitched the idea to go.

"Nah, I dunno Jules!" He replied

"Come on, Auggie!" She begged, holding his hand over the table in the café.

"fine, it'll be fun" he replied and she smiled. "Now eat your fries" She nodded, diving into the fish and chips.

* * *

He was gazing out at the window, waiting for the phone to ring, instead of thinking to call him, he had missed it, but he had sent the gift, he still felt the guilt though. He rose up to make himself a coffee and the phone rang, hoping it was him, he answered without thinking, knowing in his heart that it was not possibly him.

"Scott?" he asked

"No, sorry, this is Peter Scarborough from Horizon, how are you Mr. Barringer?"

"Oh, I'm alright, please call me Martin" he answered, his son acting as a paper weight.

"alright, Martin, I was wondering if I could speak with Scott" Peter requested and Martin felt it burn. Even as Peter asked, he realized that Mr. Barringer had mistaken _him_ for Scott.

"He doesn't live with me, but I can pass on his number"

"Yes, please, that's fantastic" Peter answered

And he recalled the familiar number to him, after moments of pleasantries, the conversation ended and he returned to his frustrating thoughts of calling his son.

* * *

Nothing moved near the 7/11 on the corner of the road and the girl inside was not moving either. Motionless, she was trying not to think of him, trying not to cry, but she knew she wouldn't, she flipped through the fashion magazine and looked at the dresses, thinking back to the 'MORP' tears tried to reach her eyes but she shoved them away, repressing her depression into anger. She was exhausted and it showed on her face, she had spent all day studying for her upcoming midterms. She sighed, rubbing her cold hands together and trying to gather heat, wrapping her fleece around her. She thought back to him again and she shook him out, trying not to think of the only boy that had ever really loved her, but had he? She knew she loved him, but they had never said it and she wished she had. Her mind flashed back to the last time they spoke together.

"Shell, come on, it'll be fun!"

"Scott, you know I can't, it's just not possible, I don't have a way, I don't have the money"

"I'll come pick you up, I'll drive you here and back, please, Shell?"

"It's not possible, I would feel so awkward coming to your high school just for your prom and it-" he cut her off angrily.

"Please, Shell, why not?"

"I just can't do it Scott, I can't bear to see you for one night and know I'll never see you again, we'll have to say goodbye, we're going to the opposite coasts for college, it just doesn't work and I know you can say that you will, but you don't want to change colleges, so please Scott, stop edging me on, I just can't do it, I can't stand to say goodbye to you again"

"Alright, call me when you change your mind" he replied and hung up.

They hadn't spoken since, it had been years…maybe too many. She sighed again and her cell phone rang on her side, she picked it up.

"Ya?" the sorrow changed to anger immediately and her tone showed it, whoever it was, was about to get scared away. She hated it, she hated being away from him and she hated that she had never called, they had lost touch, lost phone numbers and lost all hope of ever being in love properly.

"Shelby, It's Peter from Horizon and I just want to let you know that we are having a reunion in 2 weeks time up here, we really hope you can come"

"Is Scott coming?" she asked suddenly, before she could stop herself and then she covered it up "don't tell him I asked"

"I don't know yet, I haven't had a chance to speak with him yet" Peter recalled "and I wont tell him, don't worry, I hope to see you there"

"I'll be there" she replied, trying to smile rather than cry "It's been a while since I've seen my sister"

* * *

The field was green and the bright blue sun shone down on them as they ran about the field. He panted hard, resting his arms on his knees, sighing.

"Great Practice!" A few yelled, patting him on the back before retreating to the change rooms and he smiled, he heard his cellphone ring and rushed over to answer it and as he did, wiped his face with a cloth and took a long drink of his water.

"Ya? Scott here" He called, wondering who it was.

"Scott, it's me, your dad, I just wanted to apologize for not calling you on your birthday, it was a business trip, look for your gift, it's coming in the mail, also, I received a call from Peter from Horizon, just to let you know"

Ya, thanks dad" Scott replied, in neutral ground for once. He was happy today. Finally happy, still thinking about her, but happy.

"Did he say what about?" Scott asked and his father replied

"No, but I passed along your cell number, he might call in the next few days" Scott nodded, his happiness faded and horrific, untrue thoughts of Shelby dying or being hurt entered his mind, he stifled a sob.

"Bye" and with that, he hung up, tears starting to fall from his eyes. He blinked them away and staring again, his rounds, running around the track, picking up speed as the tears blinded him.

"I love you" He whispered out as the wind slashed his face. As he ran around the track, tears dazing his path, he thought of all their moments and came crashing back to reality when he heard his phone go off, a few paces from the bench. He dove into his back and finally recovered the small Nokia, answering an unidentified number.

"Scott, it's Peter from-" but he cut across, not letting him finish.

"Is she alright? Is she alive?" He gasped and his heart seemed to stop as he waited for the reply.

"Shelby?" Peter asked and answered quickly. "Yes, she's fine, why, have you heard something?" Peter asked, starting to get worried and finally, Scott breathed again.

"No, I didn't, I haven't," he heaved a deep breath as the rain started to slash against him. "Heard from her, my father said you called and I guess I got worried."

"Oh" Peter thought for a moment before replying "She's fine, I was calling to let you know that we are having a Horizon reunion in 2 weeks and we really hope you can come," and Peter quickly added "she said she'd be there"

"Did she ask about me?" Scott asked, getting wet from the increasing strength of the rain.

Peter paused a moment and wondered how to answer, not wanting to lie to Scott or break his promise to Shelby.

"She mentioned you" He replied and quickly changed the topic back "so, we'll see you there?"

"Ya" Scott replied, immediately "I'll fly down" His tears stopped and he smiled and began to run a few more laps of the field, getting soaking wet but not caring at all.

* * *

He was wearing pants and an undershirt, flicking through the different dress shirts as she sat by the mirror, adjusting her hair and make up. They had to attend this party, although neither wanted to go. "Should I wear the green?" he called over his shoulder to her.

"no" she replied, without even looking up.

"well, I can't decide!" he cried out, flicking through the suits again. "but at least one of us looks good" he said, coming and sitting on the bed, by her dresser. She came over, still hooking a large earring into her left ear.

"Oh, thanks!" she replied, giving him a quick kiss. "No, go put on the blue one, it suits you"

"Alright" he replied, getting up and going to the closet, ready to pick up the faded blue shirt.

"Oh and Ezra?" she asked, still sitting on the bed, he turned and nodded, buttoning up the shirt.

"not too much cologne this time, you almost killed me last time" she teased.

"Come on, death by cologne? Ya right, Daze" he replied, finally ready, they both set out to the party that they both were reluctantly going to.

They arrived at the party shortly after and were soon dreading having come, their 'supposed' friends were all drinking and talking about this and that, already, it was not their type of scene.

"want to go home and rent a horror movie?" she asked and he nodded

"I thought you'd never ask, Dear" he joked and just as quickly as they had come, they dashed out before anyone saw them. On their way back, the phone ran and Daisy picked it up in the car as Ezra kept driving home.

"Hello?" she asked and her 'friend' answered

"Daisy, dear, are you coming to the party at the Hotel tonight?" she asked and Daisy quickly lied.

"No, it seems that Ezra has come down with something and I'm jammed with work, I think maybe another time"

"oh, alright" the voice replied and Daisy hung up, finally relishing in the fact that they didn't have to attend a party in which they didn't belong.

* * *

"Guess what?" He asked, jumping onto the bed beside her as she flicked through the channels on the tv.

"What?" she said, uninterested.

"Horizon is having a reunion!" He shouted out and got her attention, she shut of the tv and looked at him.

"So, I take it from your enthusiasm, that we are not going?" she asked sarcastically.

"haha, very funny Dais!" he replied, giving her a quick kiss on the head before climbing onto his side of the bed.

"Is Shelby going to be there?" she asked, turning off her light and also retreating under the covers.

"Peter didn't say" Ezra responded and slowly fell into sleep as Daisy stared at the ceiling, thinking about life and friendship. It hadn't been that bad, they still spoke to each other, but she had last seen her a year ago.

The restaurant was illuminated beautifully with the candles, against the dark night, they sat across from each other, pigging out on cheesecake and drinking coffee. Daisy looked over to Shelby, who looked exhausted and stressed, not happy, not like she had been years ago.

"Are you taking?" Daisy asked suddenly

"No" Shelby said, looking up "Why would you think that?" she asked, offensively.

"You just look tired and depressed more lately" Daisy answered, taking a chunk of the blueberry cheesecake onto her fork.

"No, well, Tom and I didn't work out, you know that, he didn't understand, they never do" Shelby replied, and also took a bite of her own New York cheesecake.

"Scott did" Daisy whispered in response and Shelby looked up again, a mix of sorrow and anger in her eyes.

"Daisy…." Shelby started but her friend cut her off.

"I knew it, you told me over the phone, months ago that you didn't still think about him, you do, don't you?"Daisy asked, trying not to get Shelby too worked up, but it couldn't be helped.

"Think about him? No!" Shelby replied and Daisy smiled, sipping her coffee and then Shelby continued talking and Daisy noticed the sarcasm. "No, I don't think about the only boy that's ever treated me with respect, that I've ever loved! That cared enough about me to give up his future, no I don't think about him at all, not every day, not when I rock myself to sleep, wondering what I did wrong. No, I don't' even care about him at all, and I wish he had never called me after he left Horizon!" She spat at her friend and then switched out of the sarcasm just as fast "If I needed therapy, Dais, I'd go for it, thanks a lot, until next time" she got up, took her things and stormed out of the restaurant, anger hiding the tears below and on her way back, riding the bus, the tears fell from her eyes freely, but no one there understood or gave a hug. Daisy had made a mistake and she had dreaded it, she should have never mentioned Scott, never mentioned drugs or anything that set Shelby on her emotional roller coaster, but she had, and now they hadn't spoken for a year, which was just too long for them to be not speaking. It was too late now, Shelby had moved homes and numbers, because of rent fees, Daisy knew she could find her through the university, but a part of her, was afraid to say sorry, to admit her mistake, even though Ezra urged her to.

* * *

They sat around the table, the three of them, discussing and planning, the weekend was approaching fast, those past 7 days had gone by with a blur and he had called so many people to come, he was glad that they would have such a healthy turnout.

"I think first, we should all sit around in a circle and announce what we've been doing for the past few years and then we can just go onto some social activities and some climbing, out-doors actives too, if people are up to it and then, we can all tour the campus and just some basic things." Kat suggested and Sophie and Peter both nodded.

"We could have a football game or some sort of game" Sophie suggested and Kat nodded in response.

"Is Scott coming?" She asked and they both turned to Peter.

"I think he said he'll fly out" Peter recalled, since he had called so many and wasn't even sure who was really coming anymore.

"Alright, that'll be good, some sort of events and at the end maybe a dance or something, just to see how everyone else has changed and is getting along with their lives"

"That'll be fantastic!" Sophie called. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go check on this year's cliff-hangers, we have their solos this week"

"Alright" Kat and Peter chimed, continuing to discuss the weekend's events.


	2. Serendipity and Rejection

The plane ride was a short one and when he had arrived in the familiar place, he booked room 516 at the local hotel and hadn't ventured out at all, cooped up in his room, thinking about her and the lives they had, wondering if they could be together, wondering if he would give up everything for her, if it was possible that she even felt about him how he did about her, or if she had moved on and had married or a boyfriend. He had had girlfriends, but none lasted, none of them understood and he never burdened them with his pain, maybe because he was scared and it was too hard, maybe he just wanted her because it was familiar, because she understood and hadn't judged him, had believed him and maybe even loved him. He convinced himself that he had loved her and probably still did, he was petrified though, not wanting to see her, and at the same time, restraining himself. It had killed him and at the same time, set him free, coming to the reunion. He lay down on the bed, ready for the day ahead, but he couldn't go into sleep as all their conversations and memories filled his mind, wondering if he had messed everything up beyond repair.

* * *

She checked into the hotel and picked room 518 and checked over her things, wishing that he hadn't come, she wasn't ready to face him, or anyone, too much sorrow that became anger and she pushed everyone away. She hoped that Daisy had come, that they could build their friendship again, but it was hard for her, with her hard exterior, only letting a few people in to see the real Shelby and then pushing them away when she was hurt. She lay down on the hard, unfamiliar bed and tried not to let the thoughts and memories enter her mind, she lulled into a peaceful sleep, filled with a dream of him. 

He kissed her passionately and neither seemed to remember their hate for each other.

"I'm going to say, all the things I never said" he purred to her and she shook her head.

"No, Scott, it's better that we don't know the times we couldn't have been together, just that we plan to never be apart" and they kissed again, when they opened their eyes, she was in gown and dancing the first dance, with him, she was now Shelby Barringer and she closed her eyes, rocking in his gentle arms and the next thing she knew, they were surrounded by little children, climbing all over them, yelling and shouting with happiness and she smiled at him and him at her.

She woke up, panting and sweating and she burst into tears, streaming down her cheeks, she wished that they would fall in love, that her dream would come true. After what seemed like seconds but was in reality hours, she wiped her eyes, settled herself and tried to go back into a peaceful sleep with a dream that didn't even speak of him.

* * *

Leaning against the door, she looked over the room that she had decorated and smiled, finally finished. Startling her, but hardley meaning to, he popped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her on the neck. She leaned back into his embrace before they silently let go and walked, in linked arms back to the car.

They arrived at his place shortly and she had gone in first, after he claimed that he wanted to get something out of the car. She didn't usually stay with him, but he had insisted and she felt that it would be safe, if she stayed in the guest room, even though they were a couple, she was still unsure of how much of a relationhsip and what type of one he wanted. He was always there for her, when she went to Horizon, whenever she visited or he visisted her. It was hard to keep up their long distance relationship, but she knew that he loved her, he had, ever since that rainy night all those years ago, locked together in his car, trying to reach out. She shook the memory out of her mind whild turning the key in the lock.

She stepped into the brightly lit hallway and continued on into the candelit living room, looking at the rose petals strewn across the floor. Just as she turned back to the open door, with an inquiring look on her face to ask him what it was all about, he pulled her into a deep kiss. She hadn't seen him come in, being too fixated on the romantic spectacle in front of her. When they seperated, he got down on one knee and extended the beautifully cut diamond ring to her.

* * *

The room was decorated brilliantly and a table of food sat in the center of the circle, created by chairs and armchairs. Not much had changed over the past years, a new building had been built and it was just for more classrooms, the cafeteria had expanded and changed colour, but nothing much more. Everything was how they remembered it. Ezra and Daisy were the first to arrive and after meeting and greeting Sophie and Peter, they sat down with Kat to reminisce.

* * *

The car rumbled slowly on the road as they came down a familiar road, both remembered when they had hitchhiked, but neither said a word. It had been awkward the last few days, unbearable as they had packed and gotten ready to be back in the environment where they first met. Auggie had felt strange about going there, as if he didn't belong, but at the same time, yearned to see everyone. Juliet had been overwhelmed with excitement and hadn't stopped asking him questions. 'do you think Scott will be there, and Shelby? Oh! Do you think their married?' but Auggie had just shrugged, for who was to know what had happened to the dream couple? But Juliet had just continued on. 'if they are, I'll be so mad that I wasn't invited to the wedding!' she cried, but now in the car, it was utter silence, she hadn't lost her excitement or asked all the questions that she wanted to, but sensed that he could take no more of them for now.

* * *

She stepped into the noisy hall, filled with past students and present ones and she felt uneasy, ready to go home and dash away, but then, her sister spotted her and ran over.

"Shell! What are you doing here?" she screamed and they embraced.

"They're having a reunion, but how are you?" she admitted.

"I'm ok" her sister announced "I'm going on my solo hike today, we'll talk later, ya?" Shelby smiled, nodding and soon her sister was beckoned away by a new teacher, they said their goodbyes and parted ways.

She looked around the room and spotted Daisy but didn't move forward, it seemed so much harder now, even though she had rehearsed the apology to her that morning. Soon Daisy had spotted her and began to come over and just as Shelby was about to open her mouth, Daisy gazed past her and tried to hide her surprise so she quickly closed her gaping mouth. She hoped that Shelby hadn't seen her reaction but it was too late and in a split second, Shelby whipped around and her eyes met Scott's.

Daisy watched the pair stare at each other, neither saying a word, neither seeming as if they wanted to move. She wondered if she should break the moment or if she should leave, let them be, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from their locked gaze. Neither spoke or moved, but both wanted to. Scott wanted to hug her, embrace her tightly, never let go and Shelby, she wanted the same, but made sure that her eyes showed no desperation, she didn't want to speak. He wanted to break the silence but his voice seemed gone, trapped in silence and he wished he could say something, anything at all, but no words came. Daisy opened her mouth, wanting to break their silence, wanting them to confess their feelings and as she was about to speak, a shout came from behind Scott.

"Scott!" her voice lifted through the air and he turned away, breaking his gaze with Shelby, to see Juliet strutting towards him happily. Shelby looked down onto the ground immediately and searched her thoughts, part of her wishing she hadn't come and another wanting to scream out at him and draw him into a hug.

"Juliet" He said back, still confused and wanting to turn back to Shelby and at the same time, wanting to sprint away, far away. But suddenly, he was wrapped in a hug with Juliet and then Auggie, saying hellos and asking questions.

"So, are you married?" Juliet asked and Shelby looked up, oblivious to Daisy's gaze on her and she watched Scott and listened as he replied.

"No, not yet" he tried to laugh.

"Oh because I thought that maybe you and Shelby had-" Juliet stopped when she saw the look on his face and an awkward silence emerged.

"Hey everyone" Daisy said, finally breaking the silence and Juliet and Auggie nudged past Scott to hug Shelby and Daisy. They continued on and soon had joined with Ezra and Kat at the chairs. Scott hadn't turned back and Shelby was staring at the floor again. Daisy decided that enough was enough and she would have to fix one problem at a time.

"Shell, can I talk to you?" She asked and Shelby looked up, nodding but not saying anything. "Outside?" She asked and Shelby nodded again and they slipped past Scott and Shelby resisted the urge to turn her head and look at him. They walked to one of the many picnic tables and sat down as he watched them from a distance.

"Look, I'm sorry about last year, I said some stuff I shouldn't have and I really missed having you as a friend, I know you still love him and I'm going to try to help you make it alright, okay, Shell, I'm here for you, if you forgive me or not" Daisy confessed and Shelby smiled.

"Oh course, I missed you too and it isn't like me to say it, I've changed over the years though, it may not seem like it much, but I'm getting better"

"I know you are" Daisy responded and they held hands across the table.

"He looked good, didn't he?" Daisy asked and Shelby smiled, laughing a little.

"Too good" she replied and not another word was said on the topic.

* * *

"Alright" she called out as everyone sat around the circle. Scott, Kat, Hank, Peter, Sophie, Auggie, Juliet, Shelby, Daisy, Ezra and others all circled around. Somehow, Scott had managed to be seated directly across from Shelby and time to time, they couldn't help locking gazes. "I'll start! So, I'm finishing up College near by, about an hours drive, I still visit Horizon a lot, it's really like a part of me and I'm hoping to help teach her for at least a year, after college, and Hank and I are engaged" Kat announced and Juliet expressed an "oooh!" Hank took over the reins and didn't need to explain much about his life. Peter confessed that he was still working at Horizon and living with Sophie and that they were trying for adoption, Sophie seconded his comments and now it was Auggie's turn. He felt all eyes on him, except for maybe Scott's which were fixed on Shelby. 

"Alright, I'm studying art a couple states over and I've kept in touch with Juliet over the years, we help each other out in tough times" He said, not wanting to share much. Juliet took over "I'm studying Psychology and disorders about 20 minutes away from Auggie's college and we get together to talk about life, we're really like a family and as he said, we help each other through tough times"

Shelby's eyes met Scott's for a second and then she stared at the ground, giving her own introduction. "I'm studying about 3 hours from here and I don't ever visit, my sister's here and she's a cliff-hanger, so I'm looking forward to spending some time with her this weekend, the only person I really stayed in touch with is Daisy, but we lost touch sometime around last year when I moved around a bit and I guess that's it. " She replied looking up at Daisy, edging her to speak and Daisy took the cue.

"Well, apart from Shelby, Ezra and I have…kept touch…well, we've been living together for the past 2 years and our lives are alright, we don't visit Horizon much or anything and I'm going to college part time and working at an advertising company." Applause followed her announcement and she smiled, thanking them. Ezra continued on "And I, well, I'm just working now, taking a year off from college and bringing in the bread, I guess" everyone laughed appropriately at his joke and before long, all eyes were on Scott, all but Shelby's, since she couldn't bring herself to meet his intense gaze again.

"Well, it's been ages guys, I bet you're all wondering what happened?" an affirmative murmur spread the crowd and he smiled "well, I'm on the other coast, so I had to take a plane over here, I'm on a football scholarship and studying football and literature, I don't keep in touch with any one really, not even my own dad, but hey, isn't that what this is for? I'll give you all my email" the laughter followed and smiles filled the room, as Kat again took over.

"Alright, well, I think you guys can have about an hour or so to tour the grounds and converse and then we'll go on a kayaking trip up the river, so a bit of hiking, and a nice picnic near the river's valley" Everyone agreed, save for a few, who didn't want to _work._

* * *

"I mean, it's supposed to be a reunion!" Juliet explained to Scott as they both stood beside the drink table. She shoved a small bite-sized carrot into her mouth and continued after chewing "I didn't know I would have to hike, I didn't dress for it" he laughed at her comment and took a sip of his 7up. 

"So, what happened?" she asked and he looked at her blankly. "Between you and Shell" she clarified and he felt his throat go dry again. " I mean if you don't want to talk about it-" he cut her off, quickly but not too harshly

"I don't, sorry Jules" he replied and she nodded and got called over by Ezra, she excused herself and went over to the group of people gathered around the food. In the corner of the room, Daisy and Shelby stood, watching Scott.

"Go over there" Daisy said and Shelby shook her head.

"No, we haven't spoken for, well, you know and it's just that-" but Daisy cut her ramble off.

"You'll regret it if you don't, come on, don't use your sister as an excuse, she's on a solo, besides, I'm thirsty" she handed Shelby her cup and pushed her slightly off into the direction where Scott stood by the drinks.

He saw her approaching and a part of him didn't believe that she would come all the way, let alone speak to him.

"hey" she said at last breaking the silence and filling Daisy's cup with the pink fruit punch. "Great punch, right?" she asked, not able to talk about anything else.

"You look beautiful" he whispered and the intensity, in which he spoke, startled her in such a way that she looked up into his eyes and spilled the punch onto the table. Her attention was brought to the stain and she was wiping it up moments later. When she looked back into his face, he held a mixture of sadness and guilt on his expression and without saying a word, pulled her into a gentle hug. She didn't let herself melt into it, fighing against all that she wanted, she held the cup in her hand akwardly and in a second, after he had let go, she spoke.

"Scott, it's been so long, I don't think that we can even talk about, well you, know, _us__"_ she replied, now starting to fill a new cup, for herself, of the punch.

"I love you" he replied as she picked up the cups and turned, both dropped out of her hands and she turned to him, as pink as the substance that now dripped over the wood floor, the plastic cups on top of the mess, all eyes were on them now, and the mess that she had managed to create.

"Scott-"she got ready to speak but she didn't know what to say, didn't have the words, she was dying inside really. He picked up a few napkins and crouched down, wiping up the mess. Even after it was cleaned, all were still watching them. She smiled weakly but didn't look directly into his eyes. He threw out the cups that had fallen and paused, unsure what to do next.

"You can't" she whispered, breaking the silence "you can't, not after all these years, you can't, you never called and I, we lost touch Scott, we knew it would be different, it's hard to go back to what we were"

"We don't have to go back to what we were, we can make something new" he replied and she sighed deeply.

"Think about it logically Scott, we can't do this, don't say it, ok? It'll just hurt at the end of the weekend, when we have to leave, you'll go to the opposite coast and study football and I'll stay near here, where I'm studying"

"No, we'll find a way" he replied stubbornly and soon their voices were getting louder even though they were still the main focus of the room.

"No, we wont!" she shouted back and even Daisy, far away heard it.

"I love you, we can find a way, it's just for a little while, I can't lose you again" he replied loudly.

"No, I doesn't work like that, you've already lost me, the moment you left Horizon" she called back bitterly.

"No, I don't believe that and I know you don't either, alright, I made a mistake, but I wont give up, you know I wont and if you don't give me a way to contact you, I'll get it from Daisy or your sister" he replied stubbornly.

"No! it's too hard, I can't do this again Scott, it's over, it never was"

"Are you saying you never loved me?" he asked and she sighed deeply, not wanting to hurt him, but not wanting to admit to her feelings.

"I can't answer that, Scott" she replied

"You know you can, it's a yes or no Shelby" his bitter response came off sharply and all were still watching them, uncomfortable but unable to look away, hoping and wishing for a happy ending.

"Fine, it's a no!" she spat back the lie. She looked into his eyes deeply as she said it and tried to hide her feelings, not wanting to fall into love again just to say goodbye and have to do the long distance thing at all, but to be with him, forever.

"it's a no?" he asked, choking on the words and she merely nodded, as if it was true and always had been. She wanted to look away from his blue green eyes, filled with sorrow and suprise. He took a deep breathe in, before speaking.

"Well, I love you Shell, always have and I think I always will, I told myself I shouldn't come today, you know, when Peter first called my dad, my dad told me about it in such a way that I thought something had happened to you and there I was, running on the football field and it didn't even matter, I was crying Shelby," he paused and took a long breath, breaking their gaze and fixing his eyes onto the ground, as tears started to creep to his eyes and hers. She couldn't even start to believe that she was causing him so much pain, just becasue she was shoving him away. "I'm just happy that you're alive" he choked "and I guess I would've regretted not telling you this, so now you know, I love you and I know I should've stayed or come back, but I couldn't, you can hate that, but you can't begin to understand how much I hate myself for not keeping in touch with you, I came here for you Shell, I flew, spent a lot of money, missed a football game, gave up everything, just to see you and tell you that I love you" he looked back up into her eyes, his filled with tears. "So, I guess this is goodbye then" he finished and with that, picked up his cup full of 7up and left the building, walking onto the grounds, retreating to the outside, wishing to be anywhere but here.

She stood inside of the building, all eyes on her, eager to see what she would do, but she didn't even know herself.


	3. Kayking, Kisssing and Karing

Packed and ready to go, they hiked up the mountain, Shelby and Daisy deep in conversation the whole way up as Juliet voiced her loud opinion to the rest of the silent group. Peter led the pack, followed closely behind by Scott, who barely spoke to Kat beside him, so that she soon lagged behind to talk to Ezra. Shelby and Daisy followed and the rear was brought up by David, Auggie, Juliet and Sophie. After the long hike, they finally reached the river bank, on which kayaks lay strewn about, ready for them. The river noisily crashed against the bank as they all suited up and got ready for their kayaking trip, in moments they were in pairs and loading into the kayaks, ready to follow Peter and Sophie to the valley near the river, where a picnic was to be held.

No one spoke of what had happened earlier and it seemed as if no one wanted to. Everyone watched the pair in earnest, to see if Shelby made any signs of forgiving or if Scott showed any want to communicate. The pair's eyes met, but Scott's quickly dashed away as everyone but he and Shelby were now seated into kayaks. In horror, Shelby realised that they would have to be together and she dreaded it, she hated having hurt him and hated pushing him away, since it was the opposite of what she really wanted to do. In an instant, Auggie was up and out of his kayak, everyone else watching the scene.

"Scott, I can go with Shell if you want" he said, uneasily, wondering if the blonde would answer.

"Ya, that might be better" Scott replied and Shelby didn't voice her contradictory opinion. Although she wanted to be with him she feared leaving him at the end of the weekend. She got into the kayak and Auggie accompanied her. Before pushing her oar into the water, she felt a pang of jealousy as Juliet started to strike up a conversation with an unresponsive Scott.

Shelby and Auggie paddled in silence and it seemed that everyone around them was submerged into conversation. Juliet was talking and Scott gave a quick answer every once in a while when she asked a question, Kat and Hank were deep in conversation and Peter and Sophie, ahead of the pack, were talking about Scott and Shelby, oblivious to everyone else.

"Its dampening everyone's mood Peter"

"They've always been like that, there's nothing we can do to help out Sophie"

"I know Peter, it's just so depressing, it seems that they are the only ones that-" but he cut her off as he paddled, to turn to the left as the river forked, he followed the river's turns, bumps and curves towards the valley. Everyone followed their example and he continued talking silently.

"everyone has their burdens Soph, and it's always been like that, some are better at hiding it"

"They made a spectacle in the middle of the room!"

"Sophie, they're not our students anymore, we don't have control over their lives and we never had control of their love lives, let them figure it out, they don't need us as teachers this weekend, but just as friends" That seemed to cause her to think and she went silent paddling in tune with his strokes, each time the oar came up from the water in unison.

* * *

"Wow! It's beautiful" Juliet exclaimed once they reached the grassy plain and docked their kayaks at the shore. A few picnic blankets lay by a tree and Peter, Hank, Sophie and Kat started to set up brunch with the food that they had brought in the kayaks.

Juliet sat down, dying from the strength she had mustered to kayak, even though Scott did all the work. Auggie, Daisy and Ezra sat beside her and immediately submerged into a conversation about getting together, meeting up and having fun. Shelby hiked up the nearby hill, to overlook the bits of the river that were visible and to collect her thoughts, although she had seen, she hadn't minded that Scott had followed her. Silence settled among the others until the 'dream' couple stopped walking, at the top of the hill and stood, motionless, a few feet apart. Although many were still watching, mainly Juliet and Daisy, the conversation resumed and Auggie and Ezra went into a world of their own, taking a few chips each from Kat who passed them around, before returning to help Sophie and Peter figure out the rest of the food.

"It's breathtaking out here" Shelby said and he smiled, not saying anything in return. "I really miss it some days" she continued, unable to stop herself. It was intoxicating for her just to be around him again, and it was a comfort to know that he was there for her now, and listening and that's all she needed, but if only that was the truth. "My sister loves it here, it's really helping her" she breathed in the fresh air and sighed deeply. She turned to him, to prompt him to speak but his cell phone chimed and he picked it up, speaking as she watched him.

"Hello?" he asked and his father's voice replied.

"Hey Scott, hope you're having fun, I just want to say that well actually, I ran into Christine in the store and she wanted to have a quick word, she said that you didn't tell her that you were going out of town"

"Why would I tell her?" he asked "we broke up weeks ago" he replied and Martin spoke in response, Shelby's eyes still fixed on Scott as he stared at his feet, shuffling them, time to time.

"Well, I wasn't aware, she doesn't seem to know that son, she's right here, I'll put her on, here"

"No dad, don't- please" but it was too late and the fruity cheerleader answered the phone.

"Hey Scott, how are you! I haven't seen you in ages, not since the game last Friday but you barely spoke to me, your knee better, babe?" she asked and he answered agitating, aware that Shelby was jealousy listening to every word.

"Christine, I'm sorry, I just don't think I can do it anymore, I told you-" but the girl cut him off.

"Come on, I know we're not together, but we can still be friends right?" she asked, pleaded really and he gave in.

"Ya, Christine, we're friends, I'm actually near Seattle this weekend, high school reunion, I'll see you at Tuesday's game" and without saying goodbye, he hung up and turned back to Shelby.

"What?" he asked and she waved his question away.

"Nothing, just, I thought you said that you love-" she stopped, not wanting to bring up the topic of 'them'

"What so I wasn't allowed to date? I hadn't seen you for ages Shelby"

"You were the one that said a long distance relationship could work Scott" she countered

"I didn't end it!" he replied

"You didn't try to revive it!" she snapped back

"Well neither did you! I wasn't the one that moved around, you could have still kept in touch, but you didn't because that's what you do Shelby, whenever someone gets close, you shove them away!" he charged

"Please" she called back "you never understood how I felt!"

"Never understood?" he choked, laughing at her accusation "at least I tried! I accepted you, loved you and I still do, I don't love Christine" he shook his Nokia phone at her, before pocketing it "I never did, you're the one, look," he paused, taking a breath "can we try to have this weekend in peace? So then, as you want, we can go our separate ways"

"That's not what I want!" she blurted out the truth

"Then tell me what you do want and what you feel! Stop pushing me away and leaving me in the dark Shelby!" he replied and a sigh of exasperation left his lips "why do all our conversations have to be so stressful?" he asked and she didn't reply. "I'll be over there" he pointed down, where the rest of their former classmates sat around eating sandwiches and socializing, trying not to watch them shout at each other.

"No, don't go, please" she sighed as he got ready to turn; he stopped in his tracks and nodded, staying motionless.

"It's just hard for me, I really don't want to say goodbye to you this weekend and-" he cut her off

"-Lets not talk about that" he suggested

"we're going to have to Scott, we can't avoid i-" but she was cut off, this time by a kiss. She kissed back, as if they had never fought, never left each other's side.

* * *

Juliet dipped her chip into the dip and chewed on it as they discussed the latest Clive Owen flick, she raised her head and gaped at the passionate couple, Daisy followed her gaze and yet again, all eyes were on Shelby and Scott again.

"Drama, Drama Drama" Daisy commented and Juliet laughed after swallowing.

"Well, that's better" Sophie said, giving a quick glance at the couple before calling out to everyone else " Brunch is served!" she cried and most rose, coming towards the table and picking up different finger foods.

Shelby pulled away abruptly and his eyes fluttered open. She seemed to pivot for a minute before recovering.

"I can't do this" she spoke, tears forming in her eyes "I just can't say goodbye to you again" she whispered, watching Daisy place potato salad on her plate in the corner of her eye.

"Alright" he replied and she looked at him shocked "I respect that, but I'm just asking you to give us a chance, we are great together"

"We can keep in touch Scott, but I can't do the long distance thing" she confessed and he nodded, outstretching a hand.

"Friends?" he asked and she nodded, trying to smile and taking him into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and although neither wanted to separate, they pulled away after long moments of silence.

* * *

Please R&R if you like it

I'll write more when I can!


	4. Crossing the Line

The picnic passed slowly, conversing, talking, everyone getting to know each other again. As they packed up the things and got ready to kayak back down the river, Scott and Shelby exchanged pleasantries, even though Scott walked beside Juliet. Surprisingly, he was the one leading the conversation.

"Wow, you seem happier" she commented and he smiled, nodding.

As they reached the kayaks, silence instilled and Auggie wondered if he would have to kayak with an unresponsive Shelby again or if the dream couple was alright, for no one knew what they had said to each other, but all had seen the kiss and heard the fighting tones.

'Jules, I'll paddle with Shell, if you don't mind' the words were on the tip of his tongue but he couldn't say it, they had barely spoken since they were on the hill and he didn't want to keep striking up the conversation, surely, if she wanted to be friends with him this weekend, she would make the effort. It pained him, he wanted to speak to her, hated that she wanted him to forget and move on after the weekend, 'hard to say goodbye' but he didn't see why they had to. He didn't want to cause her the pain and by asking Juliet to be his kayak partner, he unintentionally caused another kind of pain.



"Jules, can we continue talking about your views of modern art on the way back?" Juliet was silent and looked at Auggie for assistance, but he just shrugged. Shelby said nothing and she felt as if she could cry inside, let it all out and just spill her whole love for him right there, but of course, she didn't. Daisy spoke up now.

"Shell, come with me, Ezra and Auggie can find something to talk about" Ezra smiled and Shelby nodded, crossing over and climbing into the kayak with Daisy, knowing that she wanted to hear all the gossip and help however she could.

"you talk about it?" Daisy asked and Shelby gave quick responses, staring at her paddle and trying to block out Julie and Scott's conversation.

"ya" she replied

"Good kiss?" Daisy asked, trying to get Shelby's attention

"Yes" Shelby replied, it had barely worked, for her eyes were still on him.

"You back together?"

"No" she answered passively, trying to not make her staring obvious. As he looked her way for an instant, she cast her gaze down and didn't meet his eyes.

"WHAT?" The shout was swallowed by the river but Scott and Julie had still heard.

"What do you mean 'what'?" Shelby asked "I don't need a interrogation Daisy, that's just how it is"

"But he loves you and you love him and you kissed, I just don't get it, why not?" she asked

"I can't say goodbye to him this weekend" Shelby responded

"Then don't"

"It's not that simple Dais, I _have_ to, he lives on the opposite coast and the long distance thing just doesn't work, I just don't see it happening"

"Ok, lets look at it this way" Daisy started "you never see him again, never. You're right and it's hard to say goodbye, so you don't. You loose touch and there isn't another reunion. I loose touch with him too and he travels, you travel. There is no way at all for you ever to meet up again-"

"great help" the sarcasm from Shelby cut Daisy off for a moment.

"OR" Daisy started "you make this weekend last and you won't regret it. Because you know, that even if you never see him again, you took that chance and you tried to fall in love, tried to keep in touch. Years, if you look back you don't regret it, because you know you did all you could and you couldn't do more. But, if you don't take this weekend, then you'll regret not telling him for the rest of your life, you never know what could happen. Shell?" Daisy finished and waited for a response from Shelby, but she wasn't 

going to get one. Shelby watched Scott out of the corner of her eye and suddenly knew what she had to do. She had to take the chance and she planned to.

* * *

The dinner was fantastic, well, at least Juliet commented loudly that it was. While they got good food, quality coffee, the students envied them. Shelby was quiet the whole time, seated between Daisy and Juliet, blocking out Scott 's conversation with Juliet and Auggie.

"SHELBY!" the shout brought her back to life and the mash potatoes in front of her. She looked up to see her sister running up to her, sweaty, messy and covered in dirt. She immediately stood from the table and greeted her sister warmly.

"How was your day?" she asked and Shelby replied smiling

"It was fantastic, and yours?"

"it was ok, look, I'm really dirty, I have to go eat and wash up, but promise we'll catch up?"

"Of course, I'll come by your room, maybe tomorrow, ok? I'll get the number from Sophie, now go!" her sister ran off without another word and Shelby proceeded to the washroom.

Scott had watched the scene out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but smile, Shelby had really saved her sister. In a second, her sister had returned.

"Shel-by" she asked, looking around for the girl who had just disappeared. "Darn! I was going to tell her to come tonight!" she cried and then spotting Scott, came over to him.

"Hey, Scott right?" she asked and he nodded. "Tell her to meet me tonight, I have time" she smiled and he nodded, promising to relay the message "oh, I wanted to thank you" she said and he stared at her in bewilderment "for Shelby I mean, she wont say it, but I know she really cares about you, she said, when she came home once, well, if you can call _It _home, that she had messed everything up and she was devastated, I'm glad to see that things are okay now!" she smiled brightly and hugged him quickly before dashing away.

"Moving onto my sister are you?" Shelby asked sarcastically, sitting down, she had come back in time to see the hug, but thankfully, not hear the conversation.

* * *

"We should go to sleep" he offered, holding her hand in his, across his stomach.

"mm" she nodded and looked back on the night, in sadness. It had not happened how she had imagined. Not at all and she could see that it was a fatal blow to their already fragile relationship.

"What time is it Shell?" he asked, glancing at her. She rose up slightly and looked across the room to read the electronic clock. "3 am" she responded and he sighed deeply



"4 hours of sleep, is it worth it?" he asked and she nodded, cuddling close to him under the beige blanket. He held her tightly with the other arm.

"Do you love me?" she asked, needing to hear it again "Do you, Scott?"

"too much" he replied, kissing her hair "I love you too much". With that, she shut her eyes and drifted into sleep, he thought about life and then the drowsiness caught him too.

* * *

The sun shone brightly from the crack in the curtains and the chair, in the corner of the room, which held his shirt, was illuminated brightly.

"Ugh!" she moaned in disgust and got up lazily, shutting the drapes as much as she could, although a sliver of light was still there. He emerged from the shower to see her lying on the bed, covering herself from the light with a pillow over her head. He had to laugh.

"You're not a morning person, are you?" he asked and she looked up at the sound of his voice. She was going to make a quick comment, a sarcastic, mean remark, but was caught off guard by his dripping body. The towel wrapped around his waist made her bite her lip and think of the night before.

"They shouldn't wake us up at dawn you know!" she argued and he laughed.

"Hey Jules, sleepy head, get up and it's not dawn, its 7!" he said, sitting on the bed and putting on his shirt.

"You always put your shirt on first?" she asked, coming to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

He laughed quietly at the remark but made no response.

"Come on, rise and shine, sleeping beauty, you've got to get up!" he said, pulling her up with him when he stood, her arms still wrapped around his waist, she let go and slumped back down on the bed,

"No Auggie, I just don't feel like it!" she confessed and he smiled, giving her a quick yet passionate kiss before returning to the washroom. Her mind flashed to the night before and she had barely understood how they had gone from friends to lovers in a couple of hours.

They had walked back together from dinner and had booked the same room on purpose, to save the cost. Sure, the hotel had made a mistake and there had only been one bed in the room instead of two. Auggie had offered to her and she had accepted, but insisted they talk until ready to sleep. He had sat on the edge of her bed, talking, droning on and she had felt drowsiness sweep over her. She opened her eyes suddenly to a kiss and looked at him shocked.

"What was that?" she had asked



"you were falling asleep, I was calling your name and everything, It was the only way to wake you" the lie didn't go over well

"Ok, fine, you looked divine and I kissed you, come on, no big dea-" but the heat and closeness between them made him loose his words, they were leaning in, closing their eyes, falling for each other like they should've ages ago. She didn't care that she had a boyfriend, she didn't care that she had felt a spark for Scott on seeing him again, all she cared about was the moment and Auggie's lips on hers. The passion had really hit after the first kiss and soon, clothes were on the floor and they had finally crossed that line between friend and true love.

She got herself ready, busying herself with the thoughts of last night, replaying every moment in her head and replaying the kiss like a school girl, but she wasn't one any more, that, she was sure of.

* * *

Please R&R

More Soon


End file.
